User blog:Arvin30p/Mini story ~ Random Shenanigans III.
Introduction and some talks about spirits The Admiral was sitting in the office, drinking tea as he browsed through the reports. Hiro: Hmm... Looks like I needed civilians to do the job this time around. Samidare: Civilians? How rare to hire one even though we have fairies to do everything for us? Hiro: Well, You see I was planning to do a prototype Plane that uses ship-girl's unknown technology. I needed people who can create and repair it when we are doing in the first phase and the second phase. I had already made a structure. I just needed some advice from the experts to see if it's feasible or not? Samidare: Say, why do you know about avionics? Hiro: Well, let's say that I needed to cheat a bit. Samidare: Cheat? Hiro: (whispers to Samidare) I connected to RJ's spirit and asked how to make fighter planes. Samidare: That is indeed cheating. By the way, how many of us did you connected to already? I mean spiritually... the method of connecting through our spirits must be taxing you out a lot every time you establish a link. Hiro: Well, It is indeed taxing. But I realized that there was an easier way of connecting through the spirits. Samidare: I see... may I know what is that? I feel like you force them to do something indecent or something that is supposed to be done by married people. Hiro: Wait, I get it so please put that knife down. That's for the cake right? Samidare: Oh my! I must have picked the wrong one. How clumsy of me. Teehee! Hiro: For a moment I thought you have transformed into AD hime. Oh well, the method of connecting through a spirit is actually easy. But you yourself can't do it. Samidare: I'm listening... Hiro: First and the most important thing to consider that I must always be in harmony with the Ship girl I am connecting through. Then, I took out a bit of my initiative to speak and ask her if she'll let me do something okay with her. And of course the actions that are considered R-18 are forbidden. I'll be killed if I do something indecent. Samidare: But we are ageless anyways. Age ratings didn't really matters to us. I can drink a bottle of whisky just to be clear. Hiro: Hey, Did Sensei taught you to drink? Samidare: Yes. Somehow, I like its taste. But she also let me taste Vodka, Cognac, Rum and Beer. Hiro: (Now I know why she has a large alcohol tolerance. But, when I used that alcohol that a certain hero created, she immediately knocked herself down in one shot.) Samidare: So what are those acts that are okay asides from sex? Hiro: Well, excluding sexual intercourse. Patting one's head is one example; Sleeping at her lap is also an example. I am trying to do the connection by embrace but I can't seem to connect for some human-like reason. And lastly; my most used method, a promise; which is 100% effective. Samidare: A promise... I kind of like that.. Hiro: Unlike the touchy acts which can last temporarily, a promise can actually last for longer periods of time until it was fulfilled but even if it is fulfilled, it still has that effect that can make you squeal in joy. My secret to connecting ship-girls is that I go through their defences by going through the vulnerable part of their defences and that part has a small link called a promise. I can talk to your spirit because of that. Samidare: I see. So whenever you are asking for someone's permission to do some random acts that can increase their love gauge... you are also talking to the spirits; Right? Hiro: I can only do that if I fell asleep. After all, there’s no way I can communicate if I am awake to this realm. Samidare: Alright. I guess you do a lot of work even sleeping. Hiro: Please don't tell me that I always slack off. Moving on; I have recruited 2 people to do the job. Plus, I am letting them maintain the planes and sea planes that most of ship-girls used. Samidare: But I saw three people outside. Hiro: Oh! One of them is his apprentice. He said that he is reliable and worthy of praise so he brought him here to be scrutinized by me. Samidare: Please don't kill him. Hiro: You are the last one I wanted to hear that from. The aviation mechanics team The Admiral summoned the three mechanics that are waiting outside of the base. There are three mechanics in total. One was a seasoned veteran mechanic of airplanes, the other was his daughter and a skilled mechanic that is well known on the area and the last one was the veteran mechanic's protégé. They were dumbfounded when they saw the Admiral for the first time. Hiro: Welcome Mechanics. I summoned to be the first human aviation mechanic team to be formed. Jiro: Say lad, why are you here. I thought you are fighting in the frontlines. Where is Admiral Raven? Miyako: Hiro, Stop this farce already, release the infamous Admiral Raven and We'll forgive you for bringing this stage play. Kuro: Hiro, what you are doing is nonsense. Why are you here? Samidare: Admiral, why are they in a frenzy? Hiro: As usual, they really know my name but not my surname. You three, you must have forgotten my surname. Let me refresh your minds a little bit. See this register, look at my name. All three: Hiro Raven... Admiral Raven!? Hiro: Now you got it. I was getting pissed that my friends are forgetful people as always. Jiro: I am sorry about that young lad. To think that Admiral Raven was you all along; Your Front desk sure was a nice girl. Say, are you perhaps in love with that girl? Hiro: Well, I can't deny that. But Old man; let me tell you something, For as long as they are beautiful in one way or the other, I'll love them and will never leave them alone. Jiro: That's the spirit. You really are the Raven of this base. Miyako: Sure, but I hate ravens... They eat everything. They are the higher form of predators and attack not only vegetables, they even devour meat. They are the classical omnivores. Hiro: Chill a bit! I still owe you a socket wrench right? I'll make a purchase of it right now. Miyako: That's what you call a bribe! Young miss, Are you sure you are not treated as a slave by him? Samidare: Of course not. There's no way he do that to me. Miyako: Don't cover for him. He has a crazy reputation of making people work harder for him and some rumours says that he is not issuing a day off. Samidare: (Aoba must have been active lately, I must silence her a bit) Well, Rumours are just rumours. There's no way that they are true. Hiro: Miyako, you are no MP to say that. By the way, what do you want this time around; know you rarely accepts offers for as long as you can benefit in that one way or the other. Miyako: You've got me there. I want to develop my own version of those planes and those seaplane bombers. I want to sell them to the Army so that I can earn my own living. Plus I can kiss goodbye to my hard working days. Hiro: ... Kuro: Hiro, Sorry if I doubt you. Say, what is the purpose of our team? Hiro: Last August, I realized that our pilots have been gaining ranks whenever they sortie. So I can assume that they are gaining skill ranks and proficiency which I think is a good thing since AACI. All three: AACI? Hiro: Anti-air cut ins. moving on, since the pilots are improving... I was thinking that perhaps they can magically upgrade their planes. But sadly the reality caught up to me and I realized that they still use those old, dilapidated pieces of scrap metal that flies in the sky or also known as fighter planes. Now, I am hiring humans to test the possibility of humans learning the technology of ship-girls and be able to make our own remote guided 'Fairy planes' that can destroy an abyssal or two. This project is a level 10 top-secret, and cannot be discussed except to me and one another. My left hand Sazanami also knows this because she has an official rank, so please tell her all of the progress we had on the prototype. Samidare here is my secretary of the day, so please tell her the necessary updates on her if I am not present. Lastly, If the info about the fairy planes got leaked somehow... (I kinda wished it doesn't happened), You'll never see the sun after that happens. Are we clear? All three: Sir! Yes sir! Hiro: Good. At this base, you can clearly call me at any names you want. Other ship-girls has been calling me the Admiral because of my official rank, but there are few ship-girls who would call me by my own given name. I am just preparing you just in case you have experienced culture shock. Kuro: By the way. Why is your secretary wears a ring? And the front desk lady was wearing one too? Hiro: That is a top secret. (lol) Kuro: alright. Hiro: Oh, I haven't assigned on who would received the maintenance. Alright then, Old man Jiro, you'll be helping Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu on their planes. Please communicate with them and be patient with them. Jiro: Alright young lad. Hiro: Kuro will help the Cardiv 5 (Shoukaku and Zuikaku), Taihou and Katsuragi. Kuro: Taihou? Hiro: Oh, Isn't she a bit much on you? Kuro: No... So you have a Taihou too. Hiro: Well, I am just a bit lucky during construction. Lastly, Miyako will help Jun'you, Hiyou, Ryuujou, Chitose, Chiyoda and Shouhou. Miyako: Wait a minute. Why are there 6 light carriers on my watch? Aren't you putting too much burden on me? Hiro: Well, to be honest. You can learn from them on how their planes was structured just by looking them fly theirs. Miyako: I am not convinced. Hiro: You can make a harem of yours... Miyako: I'll take it! Samidare: Hiro-san, since when did you know that she is a... Hiro: I know that because she was staring at you intently. She wants to take you home. Samidare: Eeeeh!? and the three mechanics went to their respective work places. CarDivs 1 and 2 meeting with the mechanic The carriers are having a discussion. Akagi: I have heard that we had a skilled mechanic on this base. Kaga: Yes, from the looks of it they are all friends with the Admiral. Hiryuu: Do you think we can get that young guy so that we can Haze him. Souryuu: Let's hope he came this way. The veteran Mechanic Jiro entered the room. Jiro: Yo. I am your new mechanic starting today. All four: He's old... Jiro: Now ladies, even though I am this old, I am a great mechanic to boot. Let me demonstrate my greatness to you four. Give me a ryuusei. Akagi: here's the old ryuusei that I care not to throw it away. Jiro: Behold the power of Aviation Battleship! Hiryuu: That's Hyuuga's line! And somehow Jiro managed to impress the ladies. The birth of a new harem Miyako entered the room of the light carriers. Miyako: Yo! Ryuujou: You are the new mechanic the Admiral has been talking about. We are expecting you. Miyako: Oh. This is nice. Junyou: Welcome to the drinker's club anyone who can out do our champion Jun'you can become the king. Miyako: Fine by me. What shall we be drinking this time? Jun'you: Let's use this newly created alcohol made by the Admiral Himself. It sure has a high sense of taste and it's potency was frigging great. Miyako: Your admiral is making liquor? Jun'you': Well, he said that he made it just for fun. But he sure made some great liquor. I can't let this thing go to waste. Well then, Shall we have a round of drinking? Miyako: Fine for me. But I can't work afterwards... Jun'you: we are on a break anyways. So feel free to drink up. Miyako: With pleasure. And Jun'you and Miyako had a drinking contest after that. Miyako lost after drinking the second cup of the said liquor. The Admiral visited the area and saw the scene. He ordered Jun'you to sortie using water as as punishment for making the Mechanic drunk. The Young crane's first love Zuikaku was alone in the workplace because Shoukaku, Taihou and Katsuragi had to go out and buy Mamiya's Ice cream as punishment for losing the game of life. Zuikaku: Uuu... So lonely, I wish they hurry up a bit. Then a young guy who was their menchanic enters the workplace. Zuikaku: Admiral!? Wait, who are you? Kuro: I am the new mechanic that was assigned with the CarDiv 5, Katsuragi and Taihou. I am Kuro and nice meeting you! Zuikaku: (This young man. I think he is slightly younger than the Admiral himself. He must be a greenhorn.) You there! Fetch me some water! I'll be taking a bath. Kuro: Yes Ma'am! Zuikaku enters the make-shift bathroom that she requested from the Admiral so that he can't peek at her bathing schedule. (lol, the admiral doesn't even peek at all.) Kuro brought the water and put it in the container outside of the room which supplies the water supply of the make-shift bathroom. Zuikaku: What is your name? Kuro: I am Kurogane of the 3rd mechanic division of the Army. Zuikaku: Army... He sure has a lot of friends outside this base; That Admiral Hiro. Kuro: You know his name? Zuikaku: Well, I heard Ryuujou-san was calling him in that name. Well I kinda want to use it too when the correct time comes. But, from the looks of it; He will never look at us 'kids from CarDiv 5'. Kuro: that must be tough on you? Zuikaku: Not really; Asides, the one he really trust in these affairs are the CarDivs 1 and 2 and Ryuujou-san. WE of CarDiv are being left behind. We only sortie to level the Heavy cruisers and Kumano-san. Kuro: What is your position in the levelling team? Zuikaku: I am the flagship. Why? Kuro: Hahahahaahahahah! Zuikaku: What's funny? Kuro: Nothing. I see; you really can't feel it, can't you? Zuikaku: You know, you are the first person who made me mad. Why are you laughing at me? Kuro: Well, it's because you don't see your worth and you easily disregard yourself when you talk about others. No wonder you can't feel it. Stupid girl, look at your level once in a while. Zuikaku: !? Kuro: So, what did you found out? Zuikaku: I am at level 70; how did that happened? Kuro: Listen here Zuikaku, if your admiral really disregards any of you; I wouldn't even be talking to you as the way we are today. Zuikaku: Why? Kuro: You see that guy despite being kind. He is utterly cruel to those who incur his wrath. He is indifferent to those who can't get his attention and simply bad to those who wrong him. That's how simple he is. And his Motto was the best example of his simplicity. Zuikaku: ... Kuro: You know, he doesn't look at people equally. He always picks someone who is above and he will cut all those who failed him. Though he is not that person as he was before, when you see your roster, you can say that he actually retire some of those who have been here a bit longer than you. Zuikaku: It means that... Kuro: I can't say that you are loved. I am no him and I hate it when I am compared against him. He is a genius in a face of a wolf. That is the general truth. But if he does like you, try to love yourself a little more. You'll see great things unfold as you have the confidence to believe in yourself. Asides, you are supposed to be the positive one since you are 'that lucky crane'; by the way Princess... I am still a novice so please guide me!" Zuikaku: ... Alright; thank you. I appreciate it. Zuikaku lost her will to fight against the young mechanic. For the first time, her heart flutters and her thinking came to a halt. Shoukaku who was lurking outside of the room was feeling happy because Zuikaku was appreciated by someone. The mechanic's view point Jiro's POV: CarDiv 1 and 2 are full of interesting people. They are like children who had a body of an adult. But the one thing that really makes them interesting is that they are willing to listen to what I say. It feels like I'm getting old. But it’s fine. It means that you are getting wiser and wiser. But I am afraid the Kuro will have to bear the burden of managing youngsters this time around. Or perhaps I should be worry at my own daughter's demise. I've heard that she was knocked out by some strange liquor. I might get a sample if she gave me one. I wonder how strong that liquor was. Oh well, Looks like I have more daughters to look after. But man, Hiro really trusted me that he assigned that great CarDiv 1 and 2 for me to maintain. I mustn’t let him down. Miyako's POV: Damn, Jun'you is a strong one. Looks like this was my first time I was defeated in the deinking contest. But what makes it more interesting is that the girls really are close to one another. I can probably make Jun'you and Hiyou follow me if I won the drinking challenge. Shouhou will be a breeze if I can get her weak side; By the way she is a beauty. Then Chitose and Chiyoda are kind of sticks out of the picture. Well, I need to do something about the two of them. Lastly, Ryuujou is a different person. It felt like I was communicating with a person who undergone transformation. I can see in her eyes that she is in love; definitely to that enigmatic guy. I never liked that person anyways. But, his existence is something we can't deny or ignore. My father once said that his thirst for battle is even greater than those seasoned veterans and yet he can keep it with his smile. Pretty amusing guy he is. But for me and my dad, he is a monster that was locked up for good. If something happens to his beloved ship-girls he will not hesitate to kill even if it's an ally or those dreaded creatures of the sea. He really is a war freak with a big heart, An Ironic character to ever exist. Oh well, Ryuujou really trust him so I think she is out of this conquest of mine. I am quite surprise that he knows that I am a lesbian. He probably caught me looking at his secretary. I'm scared because the eyes he thrown at me were not eyes of a soldier or an animal that is basing everything on instincts, But a man who is ready to kill for love, a berserker. But the base is full of girls; I can probably start my conquest. Wish me luck. But I wish I would not drink that liquor ever again. It gave me the kicks I wanted for the next 10 years. Kuro's POV: Zuikaku is truly a spoiled kid. But honestly, I think her inferior complex must have stemmed from the fact that she was rarely sorties until these last few weeks. I need to support her so that she can become a proud carrier again. Then when I saw Shoukaku-san for the first time I fell in love instantly. She was a graceful lady and she was thanking me for making her little sister feel better. Oh well, I guess I need to continue supporting Zuikaku until Shoukaku-san falls for me. Let's do this! Then Taihou was a bit surprising to see too. She was this gentle lady who is also concerned on Zuikaku's growth and was kind enough to offer me tea. The only problem was she always spills it. The odd ball was Katsuragi. Well, I haven't spent any time with her at all. But after a few minutes, she was staring at me so hard it feels like I've done something bad against her. Sorry Katsuragi; I'm dense; give me a bit of a clue here. Well, the carriers I was assigned with are truly an odd team. Hiro said that they are in their delicate age. I wonder why he said that. Jiro-sensei would need to retrain me again if I fail this one. By the way, Hiro said that if the situation becomes uncertain... I might have to be stricter to Zuikaku because he said that she is losing it. But I think with the events happened today, I can proudly say to him that Zuikaku will be better. P.S. I realized that Zuikaku is always following me. What will she ask me this time? Non-CG characters Sazanami was a bit down when the autumn season started. All the time she kept looking at Ushio who was happy with the get up she received. Sazanami: (sighs) Looks like I'll be left alone this time around. Hiro: Sazanami, What's the problem? Sazanami: Well, you know that there are always clothes being sent from HQ, Right? Hiro: Well. That is true. What about that? Sazanami: Master! Why was my name not included in the list! Why was my name not listed to those who will receive that dress change. Why am I not included...? Hiro: Sazanami, You know maybe they ran out of budget or something. After all, their manpower is still low despite being a big organization. Sazanami: Well, I don't really mind it at all. But whenever I look at Ushio-chan; I get the feeling that I am being left alone. Hiro: Well, Ushio is a bit special. But you, for me you are so special that you don't need to dress up. But, if you still insist on that Idea. I got you something. Sazanami: Really? Hiro: Well, It's not much but you can wear this in the tonight. Let's go see the fireflies. Sazanami: Autumn fireflies. They don't exist right? Hiro: Well, they really don't. But do I need a reason to ask you out? Sazanami: (blushes) Idiot! Master; do you really like to tease me this much? Hiro: Hahahahah! Well, Compare to you, there is this girl who hasn't received any love from the HQ at all. And she is glaring at me right now. Looks like I needed to console her too. Sazanami: Now that you mentioned it. I haven't seen her changed her outfit since day one. Hiro: Well, that's just how she is. I better get to her now. She might cry if she saw Ushio's dress. Sazanami: You'll take her out too? Hiro: Well, I'll do it; But not tonight. Sazanami: Okay. I'll keep that in mind. Hiro: Thanks. The Admiral went and console Samidare as if he knew what’s the source of her problems. A report from Arare. Last time Arare was trying to say something to me but we were interrupted by the exped team she was supervising. Today, she comes back to report the things she wanted to say yesterday. Hiro: Arare, Are you done with the exped work? Arare: Yes. I am done doing them today. Hiro: Good. Well, what was the agenda of your report? Arare: Onii... Admiral, I saw signs that the Abyssals are gathering and their numbers are growing strong already. Hiro: Seriously? That's quite early. Arare: Yes Onii... Admiral, I am sure about that. I got photographic evidence here. (Took out her camera and gave it to The Admiral) Hiro: Hmm... Such things brood already. I admit that this is huge news. What was conspiring this time? Arare: I don't know. All I know is that they are gathering already, onii... Admiral. Hiro: ... Arare; perhaps, you are not mixing your personal call and the work one? Arare: Well, I can't help it. I miss you already. Hiro: Sorry Arare; you must be tired already? Arare: (Puffed her cheeks) I'm not yet tired. You are just avoiding me. Hiro: ... (so true) Arare: well then, Please let me sit and rest at your lap today. I am kinda tired from doing expeditions all day long. Hiro: (so you are tired...) you can sleep there if you want. Arare: If it's okay with Sazanami-san. Hiro: Well, She was actually watching us right now. Sazanami was watching from the seam of the door. Sazanami: Master, I appreciate the thought that you minimize you interactions with other girls. Hiro: Sorry. I'll keep that in mind. Sazanami: Thank goodness I am not in a foul mood today. Arare-san, you can do whatever you want him. Arare: Alright. I appreciated it. Hiro: (It's rare that Sazanami is giving her way to Arare. Something is fishy here.) And Sazanami left the office. at the hallway, Sazanami was shaking inside. Sazanami: can feel her devilish presence emanating from Arare-san, I can't fight her now... Looks like I need to train more to fight that hidden monster within her. And Sazanami went to the dojo to douse her fears. Alone with Arare The Admiral was alone with Arare and Arare seems to be enjoying the moment. Arare: (humming a song) Hiro: Arare, you look happy. Did something good happened? Arare: Well, I am happy because Onii-chan let me sit at his lap. Hiro: Well thank you Arare. Say, any more events? Arare: None. You are more important than anything. Hiro: ... Arare: Onii-chan. Hiro: What is it? Arare: I just wanted to call you like that; Onii-chan. Hiro: (guh, my heart is skipping a beat every time she called me 'onii-chan'. I am kinda dying here.) Arare: Onii-chan, what's wrong? Hiro: You know. I am kinda scared by how much you have grown. Say, what did you do when you are in the expedition? Arare: I just fight abyssals using these drum canisters. I think I got a muscle around these parts. Onii-chan, can you touch it? Hiro: I better not. I might die if I do that. Arare: Oh well, I understand that they are jealous of me. I have known you the longest. Before I even started going here... Hiro: Stop. I don't want to hear that part of my life. Arare: Sorry, I am being insensitive here. Hiro: It's fine. I don't want to remember those days. The day you were hurt and the day that person had to go. Arare: ... Hiro: I better stop speaking about that person. Arare: Yeah. I am a bit sad about that person too. Hiro: ... Arare: I better get some rest now. Hiro onii-chan, let me rest at your lap for now. Hiro: Alright. Arare slept in Admiral Hiro's lap. She slept peacefully and Admiral Hiro fell asleep too in the process. Zuikaku's pursuit for love, Katsuragi's discovery Zuikaku follows Kuro wherever he goes. One time Kuro ambushed her and asked her why was she following him. Kuro: Zuikaku; why do you follow me? Zuikaku: ... Kuro: You know, how can I help you, if you can't say a word? Zuikaku: uuu.... Kuro: ... (This is difficult) Zuikaku: You know... You see... Can I ask you for a favor? Kuro: What is it? You know that I am willing to help you all the time. (Yes! bonus points for Shoukaku-san!) Zuikaku: (truely glad) really!? Then can you help me and Katsuragi-chan in our shopping. Shoukaku-nee said that she can't come because she always meet with accidents wherever she goes. Kuro: Okay. Zuikaku: Yes! Kuro waited for few more minutes and Zuikaku went out of her room dressed up. Zuikaku: Sorry for the wait! Kuro: Wow. You are beautiful! Zuikaku: Thanks. Kuro: Where's Katsuragi? Zuikaku: (making her excuse) well, she said that she is busy so she can't come. Kuro: I see... Wait, why was she running towards here dressed already? Zuikaku: geh!? Katsuragi: Zuikaku-senpai! Why do you left me behind. It's mean of you! Kuro: Well, now that we are complete. Let's go. Zuikaku: (lost her motivation) Yeah!... Katsuragi glared at me as if I am a criminal. At the shopping mall; Kuro, Zuikaku and Katsuragi were looking at the branded dress at a famous clothing line. Zuikaku: I really wanted to buy this! Now that I got my money, I'll pay for it! Katsuragi: Sempai, These clothes also looks good on you. Zuikaku: Thanks Katsuragi-chan. How about you, did you buy any? Katsuragi: Don't worry. I already purchased some for myself. Zuikaku: Okay. Now, it’s time for me to see if these fit me. Katsuragi: Take your time. Zuikaku enters the dressing room and Katsuragi was left alone with Kuro Kuro: ... (This is weird) Katsuragi: You... What do you want from Zuikaku-sempai? Kuro: She asked me for a favor. Katsuragi: I see. So are you two dating? Kuro: Of course NO!!!! I just met her yesterday, there's no way I can date her right off the bat. Asides, there is this girl I really like. Katsuragi: Oho! Say, was she gentle? Kuro: Yes. She also has this sweet voice that really seduces me. Katsuragi: And she has these big things called breasts. Kuro: ... Katsuragi: Bingo! You are pretty hopeless yourself! Kuro: ... Katsuragi: You see, Shoukaku-san is indeed a lovely girl, But she is also in-love to the admiral. What a hopeless guy you are. Kuro: Damn it! Why do you have to spoil my fun? Katsuragi: Because Sempai is so happy being with you. I was testing you if you are worthy of her. Looks like you fail too. Kuro: Katsuragi, Who gave you the right to judge me if I am the right guy or not. Say, did you fall in love? Katsuragi: ... Kuro: Hahahahahah! I bet you still haven't fall in love. So Katsuragi-san, did you hate me? Katsuragi: I didn't hate you... But I didn't love you. Kuro: Really. But... Zuikaku '''opens the curtain. '''Zuikaku: Tada! Say, how do I look? Kuro: Stuuningly perfect. Katsuragi: Magnificent Senpai. Zuikaku: Thank you! Now I'll try this set now. Zuikaku enters the dressing room once again and closes the curtains. Kuro: Katsuragi, you know that in my eyes Shoukaku-san is a goddess. So why do you dissuade me in getting me to reach her? Katsuragi: Because if you do that, Zuikaku-sampai might die. Kuro: !? Katsuragi: Also Kurogane-san, Please take care of Sempai for me. If my sisters arrived, I might devote less time in protecting Zuikaku-sempai from any forms of threats. Kuro: I see. So you really are a good girl. And here I thought you are such a trouble child, but in reality, you are just a concerned kouhai. Katsuragi: Please heed to my advice. Leave Shoukaku-san alone. You are not ready to face the consequences that may arise from that. Kuro: I can't promise that. Katsuragi: I'll take that as an okay. Kuro: Whatever. Katsuragi: Kurogane-san. Please close your eyes... Kuro: Okay. A few seconds after, Katsuragi kisses Kuro's cheek and runs away. she left a note that was stuck in Kuro's clothes. 'though I hate it, but whenever you look at my eyes, I can't help it but fall for you. Sorry for being brash in front of you. I didn't mean it at all. I’m going back to the base Kuro: She is truly a mystery. Zuikaku opens the curtain... Zuikaku: Tada! How do I look? Kuro: (pauses for 3 seconds because he was stunned by Zuikaku's beauty) Beautiful... Zuikaku: Where is Katsuragi-chan? Kuro: (reverts to normal) She headed back to the base. Zuikaku: I see. Now then, let’s purchase them all. Kuro: Alright. Zuikaku purchased the dresses that she wore and made Kuro carry all of it plus Katsuragi's clothes. They went back to the base and put all of the clothes at the front hall of the carrier's dorm. Kuro: 1,2,3... (He puts all the shopping bags in the corridor.) Shoukaku: Thanks for the hard work. Kuro: Thanks. I am fine. Shoukaku: Are you sure? Didn't Zuikaku made you work so hard? Kuro: Well, kind of; but it was enjoyable. Shoukaku: Okay. Thank you for taking care of her. I wish her happiness will improve soon. Kuro: You are welcome! Shoukaku: Well then, Katsuragi-chan wants me to give this to you. Kuro: Alright. Shoukaku: she seemed to be a bit feverish when she gave me that bag. But she is not sick at all. Kuro: that's good to hear. Zuikaku: Kuro-san! please join us for dinner. Kuro: Alright. I am coming. Kuro, Shoukaku, Zuikaku and Taihou ate dinner at the dorm. They had a great time after that. Katsuragi came out after Kuro has left. Kuro is walking back to his room. He took out the contents of bag he received from Katsuragi. Kuro: (now then, what is inside this bag?) Kuro pulled out a blue scarf and he wore it above his clothes. Kuro: (she is a sweet girl. If she was like that from the beginning, I might have fallen for her.) And Kuro enters the dorms and slept for the night. '-end' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Derivative Literature Category:Fanfic